


Happy Easter

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx





	Happy Easter

Lorraine’s POV

Lost in thought Lorraine wondered around the school building, she wasn’t sure what to do. It was the Easter holidays starting tomorrow and she didn’t know whether to find Nicki and accept the offer if it still stood, or to just head home and pretend it never happened. Lorraine came to her conclusion and walked towards the PRU she hoped that Nicki was still there and hadn’t left yet. As she reached the PRU she noticed that the room was in darkness, Lorraine’s shoulders dropped. She didn’t know Nicki’s address and knew that going into the files in the office would be breaking the rules. Lorraine walked back through the school leading to the main entrance, but as she walked past the office she became to tempted to stop herself and walked into the room where Sonya would usually be seated. She walked over to the cabinet she knew contained the details of the staff, she opened the top draw which contained the staff who’s surnames began with A-C knowing Nicki’s would be around the middle. Lorraine scanned through the folders, Boston N, Lorraine quickly looked around the office knowing that everyone had left but making sure. She took her iPhone out her handbag and typed Nicki’s address into the notes section. She quickly slid Nicki’s folder back into place and shut the draw, walking quickly out the office and out the building walking towards her car. She looked back at Nicki’s address on her phone, would Nicki be angry at her deviously acquiring her address or would she be happy to see her. Lorraine sat in her Ferrari for another twenty minutes before making her decision and driving out the car park.

Lorraine drove back to her house on the outskirts of Greenock to change into something less formal before heading back out her door and into her car driving into the city’s centre, after finding the right road to turn off into Lorraine started making her way through the maze of roads before she reached the small slightly unseen left turn that takes you to a dead end in front of a set of newly built houses. Lorraine parked in the furthest parking space from the entrance of the road and got out of her Ferrari looking back at her phone, Nicki lived in 96 – Lorraine walked along the road scanning the numbers a quickly as possible hoping to get to Nicki’s house before Nicki spotted her out of her window and decided she didn’t want to see her. Lorraine didn’t know if this would be likely but still didn’t want to risk her luck. She walked a little further up the small road, she had to admit it was a nice place a little too cosy for her but it was nice, Nicki had done well. About half way down from where Lorraine had parked her car she spotted in small golden numerals the number 96, this was when the butterflies started to set in. What if Nicki didn’t want to see her after she rejected her? What if Nicki was out? What if she reported her for reading through the schools private files just to find her address? Lorraine started to feel sick, should she turn back? Something inside her was telling her yes but her heart was crying out no! How far had she come, she really didn’t want to turn back now. 

Lorraine slowly began to walk up the path leading to Nicki’s front door, as she rang the bell she head barking coming from the other side. She didn’t know that Nicki owned a dog, mind you she didn’t know very much about Nicki’s personal life, before today she never would have thought that Nicki was gay. That’s when it hit her was Nicki gay? Or was she just being a kind friend and asking her out or a drink after a hard day at work. Lorraine didn’t know what to do, she was sure that it was rejection that she saw on Nicki’s face, but what if it was just rejection over being dismissed so quickly by Lorraine. Lorraine started to feel even sicker in her stomach; she turned to leave when she heard the latch on the door click open ‘Lorraine?’ Nicki’s raspy voice filled her ears and all of a sudden everything went black.

Nicki’s POV

Nicki quickly caught Lorraine’s body as she fell. What was going on? And why was Lorraine at her house? She didn’t remember giving her, her address. Nicki quickly picked her up and carried into her living room before going back to shut the front door opening the kitchen one to let her small white shiatsu out before going back to check on Lorraine, she was still out cold on her sofa. She really didn’t understand. She decided that while she had to wait for her to come around she placed a blanket over Lorraine and walked through to the kitchen to make herself a cup of strong black coffee and get a cold glass of water for Lorraine when she woke up. 

Nicki bent down to stroke Jasper as she waited for the kettle to boil, she could tell that he was just as confused as she was about their little ‘visitor.’ The kettle clicked off and she finished making the coffee and pulled a bottle of water out the fridge, she watched as Jasper trotted off upstairs most likely to her bedroom to sleep before walking back into her living room placing the bottle of water on the coffee table opposite the sleeping body of Lorraine and sat in the recliner chair by the window sipping her coffee she didn’t want to put the television on in case she woke Lorraine. 

After about fifteen minutes of looking out the window at nothing Nicki decided to turn and look at Lorraine, her lovely blonde curls were flowing down past her shoulders as usual and her breathing was so relaxed. She wished she saw more of this side of Lorraine, well in a nicer context not having Lorraine collapse on her. Nicki kept watching her, she’s beautiful, Nicki knew she was developing a crush on Lorraine but she also knew Lorraine was straight; she needed to stop thinking these thoughts about Lorraine before she went insane. 

Nicki sat back on the chair finishing her coffee and occasionally looking over watching Lorraine, Lorraine really reminded Nicki of her ex-girlfriend from College – Claire, she also had long blonde hair that cascaded down past her shoulders, but where Lorraine’s curled at the end Claire’s was straight and only curled when wet. That wasn’t where the similarities ended between the pair though Claire was also a very determined young woman where her work was concerned. She was determined to become a teacher and where she was concerned nothing was going to get in her way, not even her relationship with Nicki. 

Thinking back to this relationship though made Nicki aware she could never go through that again, the relationship almost destroyed her and left her emotionally unstable. She just hoped if she ever stood a chance with Lorraine that this would never happen between them. Nicki was snapped out of her memories by the sound of movement on her sofa, she looked over to see Lorraine blinking awake. Nicki smiled getting up offering Lorraine the water ‘Hey you!’


End file.
